The Mystery of the Three Legends
It's been three years since Red has defeated the evil Team Rocket organization. However, a new leader, Dodgeslayer has risen from the ashes. This story follows two main protagonists, Gold and Silver as their rivalship continues to expand on their separate quests for independent rights. Who will eventually tame the fires of legend? Find out on The Mystery of the Three Legends. Characters *Gold **Hoothoot: Nightsky ***''Air Slash'' ***''Extrasensory'' *Silver **Larvitar: Sandstrike *Dodgeslayer **Lugia Pokedex *'Zubat' *'Electabuzz' Chapter One: Entei-r the Birds Gold woke up from his usual home in New Bark Town. "Another day, another chance for me to continue to screw up on life," he sighs. You see, Gold was no ordinary kid. He had a mission: to find the legendary bird who kidnapped his parents. "You ready, Nightsky?" he asks. "Come on out!" A flash of red light fills the air, and the sound of an opened bottle is heard as the Pokemon is revealed. "Hoot!" yells the brown owl Pokemon, who is revealed to be a Hoothoot. "Nightsky, let's continue our investigation to find out who has kidnapped our parents. It's been a while, but let's speak to Professor Elm." Gold and Nightsky trotted outside of Gold's house to go visit the professor. However, on the way there, Gold was stopped by his neighbor. "Hey, you, aren't you that orphan boy that lives across the street?" asked the rowdy neighbor. "So, what's wrong with being an orphan?" interrogated Gold. "Do your parents live-" started the neighbor. "Will you just be quiet?" yelled Gold, as he rushed into the lab. Gold bursts into the front doors as Professor Elm and his assistants glare at him. "You know, there is a doorbell," Professor Elm states. "Wait, are you that or-" "That's enough!" yells Gold, clearly emotional. Gold bursts out of the lab and starts to cry. No one can take him seriously. All people do is assume he is an "orphan" and discriminate him… ---- Silver woke up, in the middle of the streets. "Pathetic," he starts. "Another beautiful wasted morning to be contaminated by my presence. It's almost as bad as the evil Dodgeslayer." Silver, when he was 7 years old, obtained information about the Team Rocket leader of the legendary program: The Dodgeslayer. Silver found out that they already had captured the legendary Pokemon Lugia and were trying to capture the legendary dogs Suicune, Raikou, and Entei in order to take over the entire Johto region. "Well, we must take baby steps," starts Silver. "My first mission is to capture Suicune before the evil cloud of Team Rocket arrives." Silver pulled down his cap and threw a Pokeball. "Come on out, Sandstrike!" yelled Silver. A brown Pokemon comes out of the Pokeball and shakes off the dirt around its body. "Larvitar!" yells the tiny dragon-like Pokemon. "We don't have much time to waste, we're off to the Tin Tower…I heard that's where Suicune now resides." Silver rushes off with Sandstrike, in hope of stopping the evil organization. ---- Gold stands alone, with Nightsky. "Nightsky, why do you think the world is so cruel?" he asks. "What kind of Pokemon do you think has kidnapped my parents?" Nightsky gives a blank stare at Gold until Gold realizes the lack of communication. "You're right," sighs Gold. "It's pointless…" While Gold was sitting down in despair, villagers in the nearby city of Cherrygrove. "Ahh…a mean Pokemon is attacking us!" yells a small child. "Don't worry," says Gold. "I'll handle this, are you ready Nightsky?" "Hoot!" yells the Pokemon, ready for action. A Pokemon rounds the corner and is revealed to be a Zubat. Gold takes out his Pokedex that his father had given to him at the age of 3. "Zubat: The Cave Bat Pokemon. Zubat are know for flying inside of caves, with lack of light. Zubat are Poison/Flying type and reside in Kanto and Johto," says the Pokedex. "Well, good to know," states Gold. "Hoothoot, use Air Slash!" The tiny brown owl Pokemon used its wings to fly forward and slash the bat. Bedazzled, Zubat fell to the floor. "Thank you for saving us!" yells a villager. "Still, what would a Zubat doing in the daylight?" wonders Gold. Gold threw a Pokeball at the Zubat, and it bounced off and didn't animate the capture sequence. "I knew it," says Gold. "Someone is attacking this town!" Chapter Two: Running Like Animals in the Zoo-bat "Who would it be?" asks the villager. "I'm not sure," says Gold. "If they are attacking, we're going to need some help though." Two Pokemon trainers, named Jake and Sam, were running to the Pokemon Center. "Hey, can we have some help over here?" yells Gold. No answer was responded. "Well, I guess Nightsky and I are going to have to handle this by ourselves," says Gold. "Let's show them what some dusty old orphans can do." Gold throws his Pokeball, and Nightsky is sent out. "Hoothoot!" yells the furry brown Pokemon in anger. "We need to look for clues," says Gold. "There must be a culprit somewhere in this town." Gold and Nightsky continue walking, and they come across a biker gang. "Hey you, scrawny kid," pokes the leader. "You're clothes are messy. What are you, a hobo or something?" "Shut up before I hurt you," responds Gold. "Aww, look at that cutie trying to threaten us," says the leader. "Let's see if this intimidates you. Go, Electabuzz!" An electric striped Pokemon appears as Gold snaps out his Pokedex. "Electabuzz, the Electric Pokemon," says the Pokedex. "Electabuzz feed off of electricity and can cause blackouts and power outages because of it. When electric current move through its body, Electabuzz's body glows." Gold was angry and wanted to intimidate the biker gang. "Nightsky, use Extrasensory!" yells Gold, tears running through his eyes. Nightsky felt his trainer's passion and used its mind to create an extrasensory wave that knocks out Electabuzz. "What? Why, you little lucky punk!" yells the biker gang leader. "We'll be back." Nightsky is ready to congratulate Gold, but Gold runs away crying. "Hoot?" wonders the owl Pokemon. ----- Silver finally reaches Ecruteak City. "This is where it is," he smirks. "This is the Tin Tower." Sandstrike was beside him, and he could feel the tension. "Well, this is now or never, Sandstrike," says Silver. "We need to see if Suicune is in there ready to challenge us." Silver and Sandstrike climbed the Tin Tower, and eerie feelings clouded their minds. They were about to face against a legendary Pokemon. Suicune's cry is heard in the distance. "Do you hear that Sandstrike?" asks Silver. "Lar-vitar!" yells the Pokemon, eager for battle. Silver and Sandstrike reach the top of the tower, and have Suicune in sight. "I have you now, Suicune," says Silver. "Awhhhh!" yells the legendary dog, as Suicune shot a burst of energy in the air. The image revealed to take a shape of a Zubat. Silver was confused but wanted to battle. "Are you a coward or not?" asks Silver. "I need to capture you to prevent the Dodgeslayer from getting to you!" Suicune shook its head at that comment and fled. "A Zubat…" wonders Silver. "What in the world could that mean?" ----- Nightsky flies thru the air in search of its lost trainer. "Hoot-hoot," calls the owl Pokemon. Eventually, Nightsky spotted Gold crying in the middle of a forest. "It's not fair," cries Gold. "How come people discriminate me as a hobo or as an orphan? Why can't people take me the way I am? All I want to do is find my parents. Is that too much to ask for?" Nightsky puts one of its wings on Gold's shoulder. "You're right," says Gold. "I shouldn't pout. We need to find out why that Zubat was attacking this city." An elder walked by and overheard the conversation. "You mean, you haven't heard the legend?" asks the elder. "I don't recall any legends on Zubat," admits Gold. "Well, let me explain," starts the elder. "You see, long ago, thousands of years back in Cherrygrove City, there were three Pokemon that belonged to a trainer by the name of Joseph. These Pokemon were Pidgey, Spearow, and Zubat, all Pokemon that can fly to the air. He prophesized that one of his Pokemon will show him where he could find a rare Pokemon so he assigned a legendary Pokemon. Pidgey was assigned Raikou." "Continue," says Gold. "Pidgey led the trainer to Raikou, and Raikou was caught. Spearow led the trainer to Suicune. Suicune was battled and caught," says the elder. "What about Zubat?" asks Gold. "Zubat led the trainer to Entei," finishes the elder. "Is the Zubat a calling from Entei?" asks Gold. "Well, what is the other explanation that a bat Pokemon would be here? Now, off you go," says the elder. Gold walks off in the direction of Violet City. "Excellent…" whispers Dodgeslayer, when Gold left Cherrygrove City. "Now, that annoying kid is away from us while we continue our investigation…" Trivia *This story is written by Platypus09. *This takes place after the events of Robert: The Journey in Kanto. *This story takes place during the events of The Johto Journey. *Gold and Silver are based off of the Pokemon games of Generation II. *The nickname "Nightsky" is based off my Lv.68 Noctowl, which goes by the same nickname. *The nickname "Sandstrike" was actually given to my Lv.22 Sandslash which I used as an HM tool, but it sounded nice to Larvitar. *The name "Dodgeslayer" is a formation of a "dog slayer", which fits in because Team Rocket is hunting the three legendary dogs.